


Your Valentine

by Moonpatch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, SKAM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpatch/pseuds/Moonpatch
Summary: Isak doesn't know Even. Even knows Isak - more. Isak needed a job just to make some money besides his studies. And it is Valentine's day.The office where Isak works, is loosely based on the Norwegian cartoon Lunch.





	Your Valentine

Late for work. Again. This morning he couldn't blame the bus, because for once it was on schedule. That was the reason he was late.   
He took a u-turn around the pillar in the middle of the hall, pretending to have been there at least 15 minutes, but was observed.   
\- Oh, Isak? Will you come here, please.  
When the boss took that tone, there was usually something terribly wrong. He ransacked his mind - no, he thought he was clear, he hadn't done anything to get in trouble for. The boss, a middle-aged woman with brown hair in a strict bun, glasses and an impeccable taste for suits and take-away coffee, held up a small red thing. - What is this?  
\- Eh - a heart?  
\- A heart. But you should know I never eat chocolate. The meaning is of course cute, but still it won't get you off the hook.   
\- What hook?  
She looked at him over the glasses and emptied her cup of latte, always from the same Kaffebrenneriet shop each morning. Isak knew, he had fetched her coffee from the same place many times. Her nails was exactly the same nuance red as her suit. - The hook, she repeated, - that I am sure you will get caught on. Nice try, Valtersen. Nice try.   
She tossed the candy heart at him and he grabbed it mid-air. 

He had been here less than a month and there were still places he hadn't been and people he had'nt spoken to, in this large company. All he wanted was an easy job to make some money, and this was easy enough. Just do as you are told and smile, and if you don't do anything at the time someone superior sees you, stare intensely at the computer screen. The more incomprehensible, the better. He soon got the hang of it.   
He flicked the red candy heart in the air and smiled - and first then did he notices that something was written on it with tiny letters: «From your Valentine»

Isak froze. NO! Or ---? Serr? Mrs Boss? He looked closer at it. It didn't look like her handwriting. Hers was rounded like herself, this was much more pointed. Then he shrugged and started to unwrap the red foil covering the chocolate. He loved these chocolate hearts. Last year he had bought a bag for his mother, and they had enjoyed them together, while he had entertained her with stories about Maxi and Kim and all the other girls he had had a crush on lately. Just to please her.

Because he was the nerdy type, he put the chocolate in his mouth and started straighten and flatten the wrap foil, that was creased in a hundred small creases. And because this could look like work, he sat down at his work station and did his best. On the red outside, the letters «From your Valentine» was shining in silver, but on the silver inside was just one red letter: E.  
He frowned. E? He didn't know anyone whose name started with an E. This was weird. Someone he didn't know shit about had taken the time to find his favourite candy, unwrap it and write on the foil before rewrapping it. This was more than weird - it was close to bizarre. 

An hour to lunch. He started googling Valentine's day and found more than he cared for - old myths and legends, which was most likely not true. Stories of girls with broken hearts who mysteriously got them mended on just this magical day. The whole frontdesk at the office was covered in red and pink balloons, even though this was a perfectly normal business.   
They paid him well for absolutely nothing. More than once a day he wondered how on earth .... board meetings, businessmen in suit and tie shaking hands, money changing owners, but nothing, whatsoever, had he ever seen being produced. 

He leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes. Each time he did, he envisioned the gorgeous tall blond guy at Kaffebrenneriet. When Isak came to fetch the boss her second latte, this guy was always there beaming a huge smile at him. Isak asked for the usual (double latte with skimmed milk) and then the guy would turn around, bending his tall, slender body in all angles. He was wearing tight jeans and a fitted t-shirt, and Isak rejoiced in the sight. Could he be ----? But no. Because right behind Isak was nearly always a beautiful girl, with brown hair and a dazzling smile - and the coffee guy beamed an even huger smile at her. So Isak grabbed the coffee and left without speaking a word to the guy, except «double latte, skimmed milk please». But the guy ... his hair, his eyes, his smile, his butt! Wonder how a date with him would be like?

Aslak, a tall guy with a huge hipster beard, a taste for tea brands Isak had never heard about, and designer shoes, approached him with a steaming glass. - Isak? Stop daydreaming and help me out here. Here, taste this. And then tell me how much you love it.   
He put the glass down in front of Isak. The smell was faint, but delicate, and Isak blew on the fancy tea and took a tiny sip. He knew Aslak expected him to make a description, not just «nice» or «awful». He took one more sip and frowned. - You really want to know?  
\- Yeah.   
Aslak look eager like a kid. - You love it, right? Bet you have never tasted anything like that before!  
Isak nodded. - It tastes like ... you know the smell of an old tarred house after rain?   
Aslak got even more kid-like. - Tar after rain? Fantastic! I knew it! Thank you! I'll get you a couple of bags asap!  
Isak waited until he saw Aslaks back before he spit the teataste in the wastepaper bin. Telling him that his (surely) very expensive tea tasted and smelled like watery tar was hard, but true. He looked around. Another chocolate heart would be perfect to get the funny taste away. 

\- Mail!  
Synne, a woman on Isaks age, sighed. - And they told us about the paperless society. Don't make me laugh.   
She was distributing a huge pile of letters and parcels in different shelves. Everybody in the office had a shelf for mail, Isak too. Now she shoved an envelope in his shelf, and he got curious. It had never happened before that he had got mail like this at the office, and he went over to her and grabbed the envelope. - New here, eh? Most people let me finish!, she said harshly.   
If looks could kill, he would be dead. - But -   
\- Oh, okay, I see. You are dying to see who sends you valentine cards? I got two this morning.   
\- Haven't got any since I went to school. Unless I count the ones from mom.   
Synne sighed again and looked at him. - Valentine cards and flowers and pink teddybears - blah blah blah, all for money and nothing for free.

It was a plain, white envelope, bulging a little in the middle. It was adressed to him, at the office' adress, in pencil. Who the fuck used pencils these days? A typed address would be understandable. Blue or black pen too. But pencil? It wasnt scribbled like a kid, no - it was drawn with perfect sense for symmetry and composition, his name and this address. Yes, it was a drawing more than a writing, although it didn't take more space. When he looked better at it, he saw that the dot over the I was not a dot - it was a heart. A tiny little heart. He didn't understand anything right now, but turned the envelope over and over as if it contained a bomb. 

Aslak came back, making a weird move as if to walk by but try to look at whatever Isak was doing. - Manah manah, he sang. Isak looked at him. - Hæ?  
Aslak tried again. - Manah manah! and then he gestured to Isak who finally got it. He laughed. - Do dodododo!  
Aslak hunched down in his shining green jacket (Isak was convinced it was shitty expensive), and repeated manah manah, and Isak followed up: - Do do dodo!  
They kept it going for at least ten minutes before they were bombarded with SHUT UP and GO AND TAKE THAT AWFUL SONG WITH YOU and AAAARRGGGHHHH, and Isak got around to open the envelope. 

Inside was a glossy pink double heartshaped card. He opened it, and found the reason why it bulged: A red chocolate heart was stuck inside with tape. Underneath the heart was, in the same funny drawing-like writing, the words «From your Valentine»   
He turned the card over and read it once more. What on earth was going on? Someone, somewhere was pulling his leg. Very carefully he unwrapped the chocolate. If someone had written something on this too ... he didn't know what to think anymore. Was this a prank? Most likely. But he ate the candy. It didn't appear to be tampered with, no needle holes, no discolourations, and the taste was exactly as it should be.   
There it was. The letter V. Curiouser and curiouser. 

On the wall was a picture with the words «Time is an illusion. Lunchtime doubly so.» And because the clock on the opposite wall tried to prove the opposite - that time was real, and that lunch was ten minutes away, Isak started to move to the cafeteria. The food there was excellent and sponsored by the company, and there were times when he arranged to bring home a doggy bag. He helped himself to a freshly made baguette with roast chicken, a piece of carrot cake, and freshly squeezed juice, and paid a ridiculously low price. He had no idea whatsoever who were really paying, but shrugged and found a table by the window.   
Because it was Valentine's day, the cake was served on heartshaped plates. He didn't think much about that, all his mind was preoccupied with the mystery of the chocolate hearts. Aslak sat down at his table, with a huge sallad and some bread that looked like a wooden plank. - Cake on a wednesday? He looked at Isak's lunch and raised his eyebrows. - How on earth do you manage to stay so thin on so much carbs?  
Isak just looked at him. - I have never thought about it, I just eat it.   
He started eating his cake. The cream on top was absolutely fantastic, sweet, but not too sweet. He licked the spoon for each mouthful. Then - on the bottom, underneath the cake, there it was. Another letter.   
E.   
Isak put left elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand, while scraping clean the pink heartshaped plate. E. Not a candy heart, but something sweet and a heart and a letter. This was spooky!

First an E. Then a V. And now another E. His mind tried to solve the riddle, without success. E-v-e. He didn't know anyone called Eve. He didn't understand this. Any more mysterious letters now, and he would explode. 

It was a little more than an hour left of the work day, when the boss asked him to go to Kaffebrenneriet for her usual -  
\- Yeah, I know, Isak said. - Double latte with skimmed milk.   
She smiled at him. - Good boy. Take your time, no rush.   
No rush??   
His jaw dropped. No rush? Usually she was mad as hell if he spent more than five minutes. Kaffebrenneriet was just 20 meters away, on the other side of the street and a little to the left. He hurried across the street, eager to see the tall blond guy behind the counter. 

He wasn't there! On this very day, the tall blond guy wasn't there! Isak's heart dropped. Damn. Shit. Bollocks. Right ... The boss needed her coffee, so he stood in line nevertheless, head down, sighing a little.   
Suddenly, a hand was stretched out from behind, in front of his view. He had seen that hand before many times. But something was strange. That hand was supposed to be attached to a long arm, attached to a immensely sexy guy.   
Something was strange about that hand - some black markings in the palm. Isak looked closer - he had to grab the hand and stretch out the fingers carefully, to see the markings.   
N.   
The letter N.   
Isak's head was spinning. What was all this?   
E  
V  
E  
N.

Suddenly he remembered the small pin on the handsome coffee guy. Even. Serr?? Isak turned around feeling like a big question mark, and looked right into a pair of bright blue eyes.   
\- Hello, said the coffee guy. - I am Even.   
\- Isak, said Isak.   
\- I know, said Even. His lips widened into a grin. - Did you enjoy the chocolate?  
Isaks mind was in a complete state of turmoil - he could hardly think, and heard himself croak like a toad. - Are you .--?  
\- I am your Valentine, said Even. - If you wish me to. 

Isak felt his knee joints being replaced by jelly and everything inside him was a bubbling mass of fun and joy and champagne fizz. - But -   
Even grinned and pulled Isak away from the queue. - I've had so much fun today! Are you always this easily fooled?  
\- Huh?  
Even took him by the shoulder and got Isak out of the coffee place. Both sat down on the nearest bench. Isak didn't dare to look at Even, convinced this was just another joke. This day had started out just fine, and here he was with the object of his favourite daydream - and it felt really weird.   
\- But - I mean - how - I mean - I don't understand.   
Even laughed. His eyes turned into narrow halfmoons, and Isak looked at him and realized that he had never ever seen anything so beautiful.   
\- Okay, Even said. - If I tell you that your boss is my aunt, and that she was tired of see me pining like that - that was the word she used - pining ... so we put up a little game for you. I have been in touch with her all day. So ... what do you say?   
Isak just looked at him, looked at the honest shining blue eyes. He was unable to speak. 

\- I don't know what to say ...  
\- Say yes.   
Isak looked at him again. - Yes.  
The next second he felt Evens cool lips touching his, softly and gently. It was like in a dream. Isak was sure he was going to wake up any minute. But he wasn't sleeping. He lifted his arms and put them around Even's neck, and nothing else mattered. Cars drove by, people rushed by them, kids screaming in the distance - nothing mattered. In Isak's heart, spring had come. He could stand there on the sidewalk forever, kissing Even. This was all that mattered. This was the solution. He had found his Valentine.


End file.
